Uh-Oh!
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Will Neville ever learn? He's always so late...especially for the important stuff. ENJOY&REVIEW!


**A/N: This is random, and totally, utterly, hilarious. (sort of...like more towards the end it gets super funny) XD All dis belongs to JK Rowling! **

* * *

28 year-old Hannah Abbott-Longbottom was standing behind the bar at the Leaky Cauldron, cleaning glasses with one hand and holding her very round belly with her other hand. She was eight months pregnant with hers and Neville's fourth, and last, child.

"Mum when is the baby coming?" asked her 4 year-old daughter Allie, who was sitting on one of the barstools coloring with her younger sister 2 year-old Bethany.

Hannah cringed as she felt another kick "Soon, very soon..." she replied tiredly.

Allie grinned "Yay! Bethany and me are making a picture for his nursery-it's of all of us," she said.

Hannah smiled "That's nice..." she cringed as she felt another kick. She put away the last of the glasses and made her way over to a large armchair by the crackling fireplace with a steaming cup of tea, resting her hand on her belly again. "I'd better be done for tonight," she mumbled with another cringe.

"Hey! Can you play Exploding Snap with me Mum-?" shouted her 6 year-old son Daniel from upstairs.

"Not now Daniel, Mummy needs to rest a bit," Hannah said.

Daniel scowled and skipped down the stairs over to the bar. He decided to ask his sisters to play, they agreed. Hannah smiled as she watched her children playing cards, then she gazed back into the roaring fire. She sipped her tea, it was strange to her, it seemed as if the baby was kicking more than usual.

Suddenly, the worst thing that could have happened at that exact minute in time happened, she felt a tiny wet trickle running down her legs and she knew that her water broke. "Daniel! Daniel get me a quill and some parchment!" she shouted.

Daniel's eyes widened in alarm and he rushed behind the bar to grab parchment and a quill, he ran it over to her. "Is the baby coming Mum-?" he asked curiously. Hannah nodded as she scribbled a quick note to her best friend Susan Bones-MacMillan.

_Susan,_

_Merlin's beard-the baby's coming! I haven't a clue when Neville will be home from work, could you please take me to St. Mungo's? Urgent._

_~Hannah._

She was sweating as she brushed her long honey blonde hair away from her face. "Daniel! Give this to the owl, hurry!" she panted, handing her son the rolled up piece of parchment. Daniel nodded and rushed over to their pet gray owl, he attatched the note to it's beak and it flew quickly out the window into the night.

Daniel rushed back over. "Do you need help Mum-?" he asked eagerly. Hannah nodded and took his outstretched hands, he heaved her out of the armchair. Allie and Bethany were dancing around excitedly.

Soon, their owl flew back into the Leaky Cauldron, a letter attatched to it's beak. Allie ran to grab it and rushed it over to Hannah. Hannah unfolded the parchment and read it quickly.

_Hannah,_

_Oh my goodness! I'll be there as soon as I can!_

_~Susan_

Suddenly there was pounding at the door. Allie rushed to open it, The MacMillans were standing in the cold, dark night. "Uncle Ernie! Aunt Susan! Joey! Amelia! Come in, Mummy's over by the fireplace," she said.

They walked briskly into the pub, Ernie and their two kids 7 year-old Joseph and 5 year-old Amelia hung up their coats and took off their shoes. Joseph and Amelia went over to the bar where Allie and Bethany were coloring.

Susan rushed over to Hannah, who was being held up by Daniel and the top of the armchair. "Are you having contractions?" she asked anxiously. Hannah nodded "Yeah," she gasped, panting. Daniel let Susan take hold of Hannah then joined the other kids up at the bar.

Ernie rushed over "Hannah, Susan's going to take you to St. Mungo's. I'll stay here with the kids and owl Neville and some others," he said in a calming tone. Hannah nodded gratefully as Susan led her out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Ernie's ministry car.

"So where is Neville-?" Susan asked.

"He must still be at work, probably grading some revisions," Hannah panted as Susan helped her into the passenger seat.

Susan clicked Hannah's seatbelt then rushed into the driver's seat. "Go! St. Mungo's!" Hannah gasped, clutching her stomach. They sped through the nearly empty streets of London, all the way to St. Mungo's.

They pulled into the parking lot of an old rundown department store. "Hang on, let's get you inside-" Susan said in a calming voice as she rushed out of the driver's seat to help Hannah out of the car. Hannah just nodded, panting.

Susan opened her door and lifted her out of the car. They limped side by side towards the building, after Susan spoke to the dummy in the window, they walked in to a large clean, brightly lit lobby.

An elderly welcome witch sat at the front desk, she beamed at them. Susan led her shaking friend up to the front desk. "Excuse me, she needs to be rushed up to the maternity ward immediately," Susan told the elderly witch whose name tag read 'Ruby Rookwell'.

Ruby smiled "Ah she's positively glowing! Yes, yes, right away!" she exclaimed, getting up and shuffling around some papers. One of the Healers in the back brought up a wheel-chair and Hannah sat down.

Ruby handed Susan a quill and clipboard "If you could fill out her information please?" she asked. Susan nodded and took the clipboard and quill over to the waiting area. She nodded at Hannah "I'll be right up," she said. Hannah was rushed through a set of double doors, panting and holding her stomach.

* * *

Neville sat alone in his dimly lit office, grading a huge stack of revisions. He shifted some papers to the side and set down his quill. He stroked a strange yellow and turquoise spotted plant on his desk, then grabbed a cup and watered it.

He glanced down at his watch, it was getting really late and he wanted to apparate back to the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly, there was a knock on his office door. "Yes-?" he called.

The door opened and one of the Ravenclaw prefects, Jewel Nichols, entered. "Excuse me Professor Longbottom, Headmistress McGonagall has sent me to deliver you urgent news," she said.

Neville looked up "What news?" he inquired eagerly, his eyes widening.

"It's your wife Hannah, apparently she's having the baby. Professor McGonagall recieved an owl from some Ministry guy named Ernie MacMillan saying so," Jewel replied, she smiled and left the office.

Neville's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, he rushed up from his desk and almost knocked all of the revisions to the floor. "Damnit," he muttered as he nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to grab his coat off the hook on the office door.

He threw on his coat and grabbed his wand off of his desk, rushing out of the office and locking the door behind him. He ran straight to McGonagall's office and pounded on the door. "Come in," the elderly Headmistress spoke softly.

Neville opened the door and walked inside "Is it true, Hannah's having the baby-?" he panted anxiously.

"Ah, yes. This parchment was delivered by owl," McGonagall smiled and handed over a crinkled letter. Neville grabbed it and read it in his head.

_Neville,_

_Hannah's having the baby, Susan just took her to St. Mungo's. Don't worry about the kids mate, I've got it. Just get there alright? She needs you._

_~Ernie_

He glanced up at McGonagall, happy tears in his eyes. "Well, I better go then," he said. McGonagall nodded with a smile. Neville grinned nervously before rushing out of the large office and down several flights of stairs to the Great Hall fireplace. He flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron to get his and Hannah's overnight things.

* * *

Hannah was laying in a bed, several Healers clustered around her. Susan entered the tiny room and sat down in a chair. "How is she?" she asked. One of the Healers smiled "Very good," she replied. "...keep pushing Mrs. Longbottom, we'll give you those magical pain reducing pills in a minute..." Hannah groaned.

One of the Healers handed her two tiny turquoise tablets and a goblet of water, she swallowed them, panting. "Where...is...Neville?!" she looked at Susan, annoyance rising in her strained, cracking voice.

Susan shrugged "I dunno, Ernie said he'd owl Hogwarts."

Just then there was another knock at the door. "I'll get it," Susan offered. The Healers nodded. Neville's grandmother Augusta Longbottom rushed into the room, followed by Hannah's father, both were beaming down at Hannah.

Mr. Abbott sat beside his daughter in a chair close to the bed. Augusta looked around the room "Where's Neville-?" she asked. Susan shrugged "He isn't here yet, my husband is the one who's sent out all the owls," she told her.

Augusta rolled her eyes "Just like Neville, that boy is never on time!" she said in an exhasperated voice.

"Keep pushing Mrs. Longbottom...excellent..." the Healers were telling Hannah, who had a pained expression across her reddening face. Mr. Abbott smiled and nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

"Is...anyone...else...here...yet-?" Hannah panted.

"Some friends, the Potters and Luna Lovegood," Augusta told her.

Hannah nodded weakly as she pushed harder. "Eeergh..." she groaned. The Healers kept giving her an orange foamy potion to induce labor. "Almost there Mrs. Longbottom...good...good..." they were saying.

* * *

Neville arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Ernie was playing Exploding Snap with the kids. "Neville, what're you doing here mate? You should be at St. Mungo's!" Ernie exclaimed.

"I know, I'm just grabbing some overnight stuff," Neville replied, rushing up the stairs.

"I'll watch the kids, then your gran said she'd spend the night here so you can stay at St. Mungo's with Hannah," Ernie called upstairs.

"Thanks!" Neville called back, he rushed into their bedroom and filled a suitcase with clothes and toothbrushes and toothpaste. Then he clambered back down the steps and rushed out the door, he managed to catch the Knight Bus.

"Where to-?" asked Stan Shunpike.

"St. Mungo's," Neville replied quickly, handing over a few galleons.

Stan handed him a ticket and he took a seat close to the window. "Take it away Ern!" Stan shouted to the driver. "Yeah take it away!" shouted the shrunken head hanging by the large windshield. Ernie kicked the bus into drive and sped through the London streets, screeching to a halt in front of St. Mungo's.

"Thanks," Neville mumbled, grabbing his suitcase and rushing out of the Knight Bus. He ran up to the window of the abandoned department store and spoke to the dummy, he was then admitted access into the brightly lit lobby.

"Neville! There you are! It's about time!" Ginny ran over to give him a big hug, Harry was grinning from one of the chairs.

"I-I was grading a bunch of revisions, I had no clue until McGonagall sent a prefect down to my classroom telling me of an owl sent to her, then I had to rush to get here," Neville panted.

"Congratulations!" Luna beamed.

Neville grinned nervously, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "Thanks," he stammered.

Ginny had a weird expression across her face "Well? Aren't you going up there? Your wife is only just giving birth..." Harry stifled a laugh.

"Oh, er yeah, right-" Neville muttered, he started walking towards the double doors, then turned back around. "-uh, what room is it-?" he asked.

"602, go all the way to the end of the hall, turn left!" Ginny shouted with an eye roll.

Neville smiled sheepishly before rushing through the double doors. He bolted up a few flights of stairs to the sixth floor. A few Healers were crowded around the door of one of the rooms chattering excitedly, Neville squinted to see the room number; _602. _He rushed over "Excuse me, is this Hannah Longbottom's room-?" he asked.

"Yes sir, and you are-?" one of the Healers asked.

"I'm the baby's father, Neville Longbottom," Neville replied.

"Oh yes sir, go on in-" another Healer opened the door, admitting him into the room.

Hannah was laying in bed, holding a tiny crying blue bundle. His grandmother was sitting in a chair beside Susan and Hannah's father sat in a chair beside Hannah's bed. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he walked over to the bed.

Hannah glared up at him, she looked tired and downright annoyed. "It's a boy. Nicholas Stephen Longbottom, like we agreed," she told him in an exhausted voice. Neville smiled sheepishly, shifting nervously on his heels. "Yeah, I like that." He gently brushed a strand of loose honey blonde hair away from her tired amber eyes.

Soon Harry, Ginny, and Luna joined them in the room.

"He looks a lot like you," Susan commented.

"He does, here hold your baby, you might have missed his birth but I'm not a total bitch," Hannah laughed tiredly, handing baby Nick to Neville.

Neville grinned nervously, gently cradling his infant son. "I'm afraid I might drop him, he's so fragile...even if this is our last, I still haven't gotten used to how tiny babies are," he laughed.

Hannah looked at him "If you drop our baby, I won't hesitate to ask Ginny to bat bogey hex you," she warned jokingly.

"It's true," Ginny smirked.

Augusta placed a firm hand on her grandson's shoulder "Oh Neville dear, when will you learn?" she sighed.

"Hey I was only late because I was getting our overnight things!" Neville threw his hands up defensively, Hannah gasped as Neville lost his grip on the baby. Mr. Abbott's eyes widened in alarm, he dove forwards and caught his grandson just in time. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Luna shook her head "Neville Neville Neville...it seems as if you've got wrackspurts floating in your ears, because your brain is awfully fuzzy tonight," she commented in her usual spaced out tone.

_Oh Luna... _Everyone laughed.


End file.
